Jay-I425
}} } - Mark V= } - Gen 2= } }} |-| Unarmored = } |caption = |name = Jay-I425|realname = Jay Tyranian |spartantag = I425 |homeworld = |birth = August 7th, 2525 |gender = Male |height = *203.2 cm (Without Armor) *213.14 cm (With Armor) |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |affiliation = Unified Earth Government |rank = Chief Petty Officer |specialty = *Demolition *Hand-to-hand combat |battles= *Battle Of the Shield World *Battle Of Installation 07 *Battle Of Reach *Battle Of New Mombasa *Battle Of Requiem *The Raid *The Spartan's Prayer *Installation 00 **Post-Crash Battle **Battle For The Temple **The Flood **Battle For The Composer **Battle For The Index *Beta Hydri VI **Battle for the Armory **Insurrectionist Separation *Installation 02 **Post-Crash Battle **Battle for the Index **The Flood Against Everyone |status = Alive |cyber = |imageBG = |birthname = Jay Tyranian|armoredheight = 213.36 cm (With Armor) |servicenumber = I425 |Class=}} Spartan-I425, better known as Jay-I425, was a who was once part of Incognito Company, until he was pulled out in 2551, where he was given his Mark-V armor. He was assigned with his younger sister, Jayne-I428, and fellow Spartan Kal-I338, for Fireteam Gamma One, and was one of the participants in the Incognito Era. He was first deployed in 2538. Jay was part of the small group candidates in Incognito Company who received their , due to being what was known as a "cat-2". He was also recently equipped with UNSC AI Maria, a female "smart" AI created with the brain tissue of a deceased Spartan III from Incognito Company, Maria-I422, during the period of time he was stranded on Installation 00. He was eventually recruited into the Spartan IV program, where he was given his dark grey and blue Generation Two MJLNOIR Scout armor. Before he received his Gen Two armor, he wore a dark grey and blue Mark V variant of the ODST armor. His main weapons of choice were the MA5D and the standard M6, although he temporarily used a Boltshot while he was stranded on Installation 00. Backstory Recruitment Before he was taken into the company, Jay Tyranian, son of Alan Tyranian, and Jay's sister, Jayne, recieved news of their their father's death when forces boarded Alan's ship and killed the crew, including Jay's father. Jay was confronted by multiple agents a few days later, asking him to join the program, and he accepted, but with a catch-he could bring his younger sister with him. The agents told him they were thinking of recruiting her anyways, however, he was not accepted into Alpha Company, and instead was taken into Incognito Company, made up of the 198 candidates who weren't accepted into Alpha Company. Incognito Company Jay was taken into program, along with is little sister, Jayne, when he was five years old. He was randomly assigned the number I425, and then educated by multiple ONI agents, along with the 198 other candidates. After his education was complete, they had their first training course, where he and the other candidates had to sprint through an obstacle course and help their fellow teammates if they fell. Jay managed to finish with his team, but ended up in second place, due to Rick-I331's team beating them. The Cantidates took this course every month, between tactics education, resulting in Jay's team eventually getting to first place. The next six years held hand-to-hand combat training and weapon training, and there was also two optional training courses, Field Medic training and Demolition training. Jay ended up taking an extensive course with demolition training and also hand-to-hand combat. He received decent scores for Demolition training and was praised in mastering Muay Thai, Jujistu and Karate, with his only match being his sister, who mastered Tae Kwon Doe, Jujitsu and Krav Maga. Finally, after his training, he was given his augmentations, but after this, he learned that one of his teammates, Shane-I430, had been killed in the augmentations, including another 59 of them dead. This almost made him go insane with grief, until he finally was given a mission, helping him get over this, which is what formed his sarcastic and cynical personality. Jay's final test was to infiltrate an Covenant base, outfitted with semi-powered infiltration armor. Infiltration Jay managed to infiltrate the base, killing unsuspecting Covenant, managing to find the objective; to figure out what happened to Maria-I422, and was given orders to collect a piece of her brain tissue for creating a "smart" AI, in case she was KIA. She, unfortunately, was killed, with slash marks found all over her body. He managed to collect the sample, though, and also ended up using a target locater to severely damage the base. He later escaped on a . Post-Infiltration After his mission was finally completed, he was outfitted with his SPI armor for good, and was deployed alongside his fellow Spartan's on March 1st, 2538, where he was deployed on a Covenant-occupied shield world. Jay ended up leading Adam-I420, the team's former field medic, Jayne and Kal, to attack a large Covenant base, succeeding. After the battle, they reunited with their fellow surviving Spartans, and returned to the company's ship, the Incognito's Night. Eventually, a year later, he participated on Installation 07, where he managed to "accidentally" blow up a Forerunner structure filled with Flood combat forms. He eventually evacuated with the rest of the Spartan's. ]] MJOLNIR Jay had received news in 2551 that he was to be pulled out from the company, not being informed on what was happening. Jay, along with the rest of those being pulled out, were transported to Earth, where they were given Mark-V MJLNOIR armor, and they were put in two teams; Fireteam Gamma One, and Fireteam Delta Two. Battle Of Reach Jay ended up fighting on Reach alone, due to Kal-I338 and Jayne-I428 leading an evacuation effort, with Adam-I420 going missing for three days. Jay managed to fend off as many Covenant as he could, finally managing to board a Covenant frigate and sabotaged the ship's slipspace drive, thus, when the ship went into slipspace, it exploded, with Jay escaping After this, he rendezvoused with the rest of his team and escaped Reach, where Jay noticed the Pillar Of Autumn escaping, while Jay's team, Fireteam Gamma One, escaped on a Pelican, where they later managed to land on the UNSC Spartan's Prayer. Battle Of New Mombasa Jay would fight in the battle as a very minor role, mainly fighting on the front lines, and I425 ended up hijacking a Banshee to provide air support. Jay ended up getting shot down and could've died, if it weren't for his armor. After this, he and a platoon of Marines took down an enemy Scarab to give civilians time to evacuate, thanks to Jox Regdinal ramming the machine with a Scorpion tank, allowing Jay the chance to hop on. Jay, Jayne, Kal, and Adam were finally given the orders to pull out, and they reluctantly did, taking a Pelican to do this. Battle of Requiem Jay, like many other SPARTAN's, was trapped on Requiem, however, he led Kal 338 and a small group of Marines to attack a small Covenant patrol and hijack a Phantom, allowing them to scout out a Covenant base. Later, he managed to infiltrate the base and capture it. He managed to successfully interrogate an unknown Elite spy from the Swords of Sanghelios, who gave him information on what Jul' Mdama was planning. Unfortuantly, Jay took too long to give this information to the Infinity, causing the Infinity to find this information on it's own. The base would later be abandoned when the Infinity evacuated Requiem, and is now destroyed. Post-War The Raid In 2556, the Spartan's Prayer ''and the ''Gladiator's Sun ''were attacked by a small group of Covenant remnant's who called themselves, "The Prophet's Vengeance". Jay had been sent to eliminate the leader of the newly formed Covenant, an Elite by the name of Hral Torumai. Jay managed to do this when Hral decided to die with honor and fight off Jay in a duel of energy swords. Jay managed to defeat Torumai and finally managed to cause the faction to collapse. [[The Spartan's Prayer|The ''Spartan's Prayer]] Jay, like all of the forces on the UNSC Spartan' Prayer, ''had to deal with multiple insurrectionist groups, meaning he saw plenty of action onboard the ship, making him question how secure the ship actually was. Installation 00 Jay finally saw some action off of the ''Spartan's Prayer, ''when the ship crashed on Installation 00, where he, his sister, and Kal, fought off the Banished, being able to fend off Banished forces as long as they could. Later, Jay tried to contact the Spirit Of Fire, but failed due to the Banished's jamming stations. After this failure, he and his group of survivors fought against the Banished and Flood for a Composer, with Jay's group evacuating after the Flood overwhelmed them. Later on, a battle for the Index broke out, where all of Jay's forces were killed, leaving only him, Jayne, and Kal surviving. They managed to destroy the jamming stations and make contact with the ''Strident-class frigate, the UNSC Under Summers Gaze. After Jay evacuated Installation 00, along with the UNSC Under Summer's Gaze, he began suspecting that something was wrong with the ship's crew. He began looking around and found that an Innsurrectionist group infiltrated the ship and began to wreck havoc. They managed to hijack the ship, however, Jay and Kal managed to shut the operation down, with Jay making the decision to throw the group out of the airlock. After going through with the decision, actually throwing them out the airlock. After re-taking the ship, they managed to make a Slipspace jump to Beta Hydri VI, where they made a rendezvous with Spartan-I303. Jay later participated in a battle against the local insurrection, resulting in many deaths from both sides, however, failing to defeat the innies and being forced to regroup. He later managed to hunt down the leader and neutralize him. After the insurrection on Beta Hydri VI was defeated, he decided to investigate Installation 02, due to wanting to bring his fireteam back to full strength by getting Adam-I420 back. However, the Under Summer's Gaze was ambushed by the Covenant and crashed into the Installation. A battle took place a few hours after the ship crashed, resulting in many of those who survived the crash either sustaining injuries or dead. Personality & Traits Jay was often seen as sarcastic and occasionally impolite, so much so that it was surprising that he was even sent into the battlefield, but despite his attitude, is highly deadly in a fight, being skillful in a large amount of martial arts and a demolition expert, although he prefers to call himself a "badass", and never seemed to question orders, except if the orders involve sacrificing a large amount of soldiers. It is most likely this arrogance that could get him killed, with Jayne even saying, "You'll probably end up crashing on some artifact and try picking a fight with the first thing you see!" This has actually happened, such as when he ran into a small Banished force, ending with the force being killed. He was also very blunt when discussing life-threatening situations, or really any situations involving lots of death. As a child, he was often very protective of his family, and was seen as very strange by his classmates. Because of this, he was bullied until he joined the Company. Whpile he was being trained, he was even more protective of his sister, and he, at first, did not work well in a team. He ended up becoming the leader of the team after Shane-I430 was killed during the augmentation process. This put Jay in a position he hated, and he almost handed the position to Adam-I420, until he helped them win a challenge. Jay had dark brown hair with blue eyes, with three scars over his left eye, and a thin scar on his right cheek. Equipment 2539-2551 Jay wore SPI armor during his time with Incognito Company, and he would often use a DMR in battle, and finally was pulled out by ONI to recieve his Mark V armor. 2551-2554 During this period of time, Jay used the his grey and blue Mark V armor in combat, until he was recruited into the Spartan IV program. His main weapons of choice were the and the standard , with some use of the . 2554-Onwards Jay would continue wearing his Gen 2 armor for the rest of his military career, and he would use the and the standard during this time. He would end up using a Boltshot as his sidearm a few months into his stay on Installation 00, after he found it in a Promeathean weapon cache. Jay also ended up using the during 2557, this ending when he lost it in the Battle of Requiem. Appearances: The Spartan's Prayer Story * Prologue * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven Category:SPARTAN